The Songbook Of My Life
by Jules78
Summary: Bella has a series of flashback that will lead her to the biggest day of her life.
1. Chapter 1

The whole story is in Bella's point of view unless otherwise marked. I do not own Twilight or any of the songs used.

The Sound Track of My Life!

The Boys- Chapter 1

I still remember it as if it were yesterday. It was a whirlwind of events. As much as I hated it I had to move, start a new school, try to make new friends, all of this happening at the same time. It had been just dreadful until I walked into biology class. I was later to figure out that the god-like angel giving me murderous looks was the Edward Cullen, my Edward.

Looking back, our relationship was like how my own personal life had always been- full of stumbles, falls, obstacles, and pain. Yes, we had fate working against us but something greater than true love fighting to help us survive. We were soul mates. Fated to be together no matter what.

I had survived Edward's initial lusting of my blood. The attacks from James, Laurent, and Victoria, and the meeting with the Volturi, and even my father's plan to try to keep us apart. We had overcome everything except making it through our upcoming wedding. Hopefully it will go off without any incidents whether its me tripping and getting a concussion walking down the aisle or some supernatural interference. I live by the old saying, "If it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward- Chapter 2

"Bella, love?"

His beautiful voice brought me out of my silent thoughts. "Yes, Edward"

"Are you ok? You're painfully silent."

I rolled my eyes at the dual meaning of his statement. I have always thought my brain didn't work right as I was the only mind he couldn't hear. " I'm fine. I was just thinking about everything that has happened since I met you."

"Bella, I will never let anything hurt you." I could see the pain in his eyes that always showed as he thought of something bad happening to me because of what he was.

"Edward- the love and happiness I've experienced is nothing compared to the few accidents I've had."

"**Accidents?"** Anger leaked through his voice with that one word. Ugh! He'll never stop blaming himself for my chronic bad luck.

"I love you but do you think I could have a few moments alone to think?"

Edward stood in front of me hesitating trying to figure out if he should leave or continue this conversation. "Are you getting cold feet?" He had a hint of humor in his voice but the expression of his face showed sadness.

"No, I won't be cold until the wedding is over." I smiled but he found no humor in my words as he was always the typical brooding vampire. The conversation ended with an always too short kiss and his silent retreat. A few moments later I could hear my lullaby creeping upstairs. He apparently wanted me to relax.

As I sat there staring out the wall of windows in Edward's room my mind drifted back to a couple of months ago when I was forced once again to endure a school dance.

_Flashback:_

_Everything was going ok until Edward, Emmett, and Jasper said they'd be right back. Automatically my heartbeat doubled and I scanned the room for danger. Rosalie and Alice grabbed both of my arms so I knew there was danger somewhere. That was when the lights all shut off and everyone scattered to the sides of the gym. I could now feel my heart in my ears. Suddenly I saw 3 spotlights and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett appeared in ridiculous hip-hop outfits complete with baseball caps turned sideways. That is when the music and dancing started._

_Saw you 'round the other day, _

_Shorty she was all the way_

_ Looked like you were feeling me _

_So I had to come and see_

_ Girl he wasn't tryin' to hate_

_ But she had to demonstrate _

_That she was the queen to b_

_e But she couldn't fight the chemistry_

_ and I say... I, I, I, I can't lose you, _

_no I, I, I, Nooooo _

_She was disco lights on a Friday night_

_ She moves across the floor Suga!_

_ She was o so tight like dynamite_

_ Blowin' me up with her love_

_ She was on the phone with me_

_ All night long I just can't get enough_

_ She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh_

_ Blowin' me up with her love_

_ Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_* Wow, I didn't know Emmett and Jasper could move like that, much less Edward!*_

_Girl its just the sexy way _

_You back yourself into me _

_You're more then just a pretty face_

_ You're better then a fantasy _

_*Edward walked over and danced real close to me*_

_Come on baby Don't ignore me _

_I know what you're feeling for me_

_ You can't fight it Cause you want me _

_Don't you miss this or you'll be sorry_

_ So tell me what it's gonna take _

_You've got me all bent out of shape_

_ Thinking bout you all day _

_And how you gonna make me wai_

_t and I say.. I I I I can't lose you no_

_I I I Whoaaaa_

_ She was disco lights on a Friday night_

_ She moves across the floor_

_ She moves across the floor_

_ She was o so tight like dynamite_

_ Blowin' me up with her love _

_She was on the phone with me_

_ All night long I just can't get enough_

_ She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh _

_Blowin' me up with her love_

_Ahhhh... there's just something about you baby.._

_ it's taking me over... I want you to know_

_ *there was an interlude of music, the 3 guys started, wait what?, they were stepping?*_

_Now it's on tonight_

_ She took all control_

_ Turned off all the lights_

_ She said ... don't.. you.. want.. to.._

_ Na na na, na na na Hey! Na na na na na Yeh yeh yeh yeh Na na na na na na Oh oh oh _

_* I'm going to have a permanent blush*_

_Tell a story_

_ She was leaning on me_

_ Getting horny Maybe we'll get _

_Look at shorty She was leaning on me_

_ Getting horny Maybe we'll get naughty_

_ She was on the phone with me_

_ All night long And I just can't get enough_

_ She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh_

_ Blowin' me up with her love _

_She was disco lights on a Friday night_

_ She moves across the floor She moves across the floor _

_She was o so tight like dynamite_

_ Blowin' me up with her love _

_She was on the phone with me_

_ All night long And I just can't get enough_

_ She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh _

_Blowin' me up with her love_

_ Na na na, na na na, na na na na_

_ She moves across the floor_

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na no O! she may! o! _

_I can't get enough_

_ She was disco lights on a Friday night_

_She moves across the floor Ahhhh! _

_She was o so tight like dynamite_

_ Blowin' me up with her love_

_ She was on the phone with me All night long_

_ And I just can't get enough_

_ She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh_

_ Blowin' me up with her love_

_ Oooh oooooh_

_End Flashback_

It was a perfect routine. Almost liked they had practiced it for months. I sat there with my mouth open. Somewhere in the middle of their performance a spotlight was focused on me too. Alice and Rose were bouncing up and down, screaming for their "boyfriends." The scene that just unfolded before me was not only entertaining but another way Edward always wanted to show everyone how much he loved me. For me, it made me feel like I was inferior. I could never be enough. I had no talent. I couldn't play the piano, no dancing, no singing, heck I couldn't even walk across a flat surface and he was perfect at everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett- Chapter 3

"Smelly Belly"

I was snapped out of my memories by that ridiculous nickname. "Yes, Emmett"

"Whatcha doin?" I swear he never matured over the age of 10.

" I was just thinking of the time you boys danced to J.C. Chasez."

Emmett gave his usual booming laugh. "Yeah, only Eddie would pick a boy band song. I came up to see if you wanted to play Wii with me?"

"Thanks Em, but I just want to sit alone for a little bit."

"Alright."

_Flashback_

_I came to the Cullens' house on a Saturday. Charlie had gone fishing and I got bored. As I entered the door I heard music and decided to follow it. I recognized the song but this version had a little more punk to it. Stepping around the corner I saw Emmett with a spatula in his hand as a microphone…_

_May the good Lord be with you_

_ Down every road you roam _

_And may sunshine and happiness_

_ surround you when you're far from home_

_ And may you grow to be proud Dignified and true_

_ And do unto others As you'd have done to you_

_ Be courageous and be brave_

_ And in my heart you'll always stay _

_Forever Young, Forever Young Forever Young, Forever Young_

_ May good fortune be with you_

_ May your guiding light be strong_

_ Build a stairway to heaven_

_ with a prince or a vagabond_

_ And may you never love in vain_

_ and in my heart you will remain_

_ Forever Young, Forever Young Forever Young, Forever Young Forever Young Forever Young_

_ And when you finally fly away_

_ I'll be hoping that I served you well_

_ For all the wisdom of a lifetime _

_No one can ever tell _

_But whatever road you choose_

_ I'm right behind you, win or lose_

_ Forever Young, Forever Young Forever Young ,Forever Young Forever Young, Forever Young For, Forever Young, Forever Young _

_The music stopped and I clapped, "Emmy Bear I didn't know you could sing?"_

"_Smelly Belly, I didn't hear you come in"_

"_Em- that was awesome!"_

"_Thank You, Thank You" Emmett said as he took a bow._

_End flashback_

Wow, no one could ever not be effected by the force of nature that was Emmett. He was truly like a big brother to me. Even when I was in the worst of moods he could make me laugh. I couldn't imagine, if given the chance, that there would be anyone on this planet that would not love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie- Chapter 4

"Bella"

Everyone in this house must be super bored today. "Hi Rosalie"

"Did you want me to teach you how to tune a car now?"

"Maybe later I just want to sit here but thanks for offering."

"Not a problem. I'll catch you later." When I turned to smile, Rose was gone.

_Flashback_

_All of us "kids" were hanging out singing karaoke- well all except me as I'd rather die than sing in front of a bunch of people. It was Rosalie's turn and before she even started to sing, I blushed thinking of how beautiful she was._

"_This is dedicated to Edward and Bella." Edward let a low growl escape his chest while I sat there confused- stupid mind reader._

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the lightof the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

_I would dial the numbers_

_Just to listen to your breath_

_I would stand inside my hell_

_And hold the hand of death_

_You don't know how far I'd go_

_To ease this precious ache_

_You don't know how much I'd give_

_Or how much I can take_

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the lightof the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

_Keeping my eyes open_

_I cannot afford to sleep_

_Giving away promises_

_I know that I can't keep_

_Nothing fills the blackness_

_That has seeped into my ches_

_tI need you in my blood_

_I am forsaking all the rest_

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

_Oh to reach you_

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the lightof the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

_I don't care what they think_

_I don't care what they say_

_What do they know about thislove_

_ anyway_

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the lightof the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

_End flashback_

Of course Rosalie is just as talented as Edward. After that performance and the rest of the Cullens taking a turn… I never did sing that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice- Chapter 5

"I have foreseen…"

"Alice, is there something wrong?" What was up with all the interruptions today? Maybe I'd have to go back home if I wanted any quiet time.

"No, but we're going shopping." She was bouncing up and down again with her darned pixie-like excitement. I must have had a look on my face because she suddenly whined, "Oh, please Bella! It will be a quick trip. Its for the wedding we need a few more decorations."

"Alice?"

"Bella?"

"Will I trip down the stairs?" She knew what I was thinking. As Alice's face glazed over I started to mentally count. _.5_

"No, you will be flawless…now let's go!"

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled us down the stairs one by one. Edward walked over to me as soon and I stepped off the last one.

"Have fun, love. I'll be here when you get back. Be safe."

There was no use in fighting Alice- she always got her way. I gave Edward a quick kiss and headed out the door.

We were zooming down the road as she grabbed a cd and turned on the car stereo. Huh? That is weird…it sounds different even for Alice. She started singing to the music….

Cada vez

Cada vez que lo veo pasar

Mi corazon se enloquece

Y me empieza a palpitar

Y se emonciona (y se enmociona)

Ya no razona

No lo puedo controlar

Y se emonciona (y se enmociona)

Ya no razona

Y me empieza a cantar

Me canta asi, asi

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom) Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom) Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Cada vez

Cada vez que lo oigo hablar

Me tiemblan hasta las piernas

Y el corazon igual

Y se emociona (y se emociona)

Ya no razona

No lo puedo controlar

Y se emociona

Y me empieza a cantar

Me canta asi, asi

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom) Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom) Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Cuando escucho esta cancion

Mi corazon quiere cantar asi

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom) Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom) Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. As the song ended I asked, "Alice- what was that song?"

"Bidi Bidi Bom Bom by Selena"

"I've never heard it. What does it mean?"

She was smiling. "To summarize the song, she says every time she sees "him" pass by her heart goes Bidi Bidi Bom Bom- it beats funny, and every time she hears him talk,, her legs get shaky, she can't control what the mere presence of "him" does to her."

I smiled at her. "I think I found a new favorite song Alice. It sounds like me and Edward." She just winked at me and smiled while we continued to drive.

I was getting tired of shopping so I begged Alice to let me sit and eat at a nearby restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jasper- Chapter 6_

_I was eating my burger when a familiar song came on the restaurant's speakers._

_Flashback_

_I was in Edward's room reading while being "babysat" by Jasper when I heard a guitar start to play. I left the room to search for it and ended up knocking on Jasper and Alice's bedroom door._

"Come in." 

" _I __didn't__know__you__played__although__ I __should've__guessed__. __You__guys__ can__ do everything."_

"_Bella, __would you like __me to play __for you?"_

"_Yes, __Jasper!" I said __but quickly added, __"only if you want to."_

"_Sit" __that was all he said…._

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

_ The wind would whisper _

_and I'd think of you_

_ And all the tears you cried,_

_ that called my name_

_ And when you needed me _

_I came through_

_ I paint a picture of the days gone by_

_ When love went blind and you would make me see_

_ I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes_

_ So that I knew you were there for me_

_ Time after time you were there for me_

_ Remember yesterday_

_ - walking hand in hand_

_ Love letters in the sand -_

_ I remember you_

_ Through the sleepless nights _

_and every endless day_

_ I'd wanna hear you say _

_- I remember you_

_ We spend the summer_

_ with the top rolled down_

_ Wished ever after_

_ would be like this_

_ You said I love you babe,_

_ without a sound_

_ I said I'd give my life for just one kiss_

_ I'd live for your smile_

_ and die for your kiss _

_Remember yesterday _

_- walking hand in hand_

_ Love letters in the sand _

_- I remember you _

_Through the sleepless nights_

_ and every endless day_

_ I'd wanna hear you say _

_- I remember you_

_ We've had our share of hard times_

_ But that's the price we paid_

_ And through it all_

_ we kept the promise that we made_

_ I__swear you'll never be lonely_

_ Woke up to the sound of pouring rain _

_Washed away a dream of you_

_ But nothing else could ever take you away _

_'Cause you'll always be my dream come true_

_ Oh my darling, I love you_

_ Remember yesterday_

_ - walking hand in hand _

_Love letters in the sand_

_ - I remember you_

_ Through the sleepless nights_

_ and every endless day_

_ I'd wanna hear you say _

_- I remember you Remember _

_yesterday - walking hand in hand_

_ Love letters in the sand -_

_ I remember you _

_Through the sleepless nights_

_ and every endless day_

_ I'd wanna hear you say_

_ - I remember you _

_Speechless. Jasper sang and played like he was born with the guitar in his hands. There was only one thing I could mutter. "Thank You"_

_Jasper smiled. "Bella, why do I sense sadness and love at the same time?"_

"_Sorry, Jaz. It just reminded me of the time __when Edward left."_

"_Sorry."I got up and gave him a hug __and went back to our room..afraid I__was going to __cry__again__._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at my memories. I was so glad that the aversion Jasper felt for me was slightly fading and he now called me his sister. I know he still felt bad about almost killing me but I would never hold that against him. I loved Jasper like I loved Emmett. I now had 2 big brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle and Esme- Chapter 7

We arrived back at the house around 7pm. To my surprise it was Carlisle who came out to greet me instead of Edward.

"My sweet Bella. Edward is very sorry, I made him go out for _dinner. _Alice- you and Jasper should go now also." She nodded and they left promptly.

"Carlisle, what are you watching?"

"Esme's and my anniversary party from a few years ago. Would you care to join me? I was just getting to the entertainment portion."

"Sure."

I sat quietly while I watched the events unfold. I had never saw the Carlisle and Esme that were on the t.v. screen. They were looking lovingly into each others eyes, but that wasn't the part that shocked me. Music started to play…

_Scene on the t.v. screen…_

_Carlisle: Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear_

_ it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Esme: 'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Carlisle: I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_Esme: We saw the writing on the wal_

_lAs we felt this magical fantasy_

_Both: Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise_

_ it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand'_

_Cause we seem to understand _

_the urgency_

_Carlisle: just remember_

_Esme: You're the one thing_

_Carlisle: I can't get enough of_

_Esme: So I'll tell you something_

_Both: This could be love because_

_Both: I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear_

_ it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my lif__e_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_'Til I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Esme: With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_Carlisle: So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Esme: Yes I know whats on your mind_

_When you say:"Stay with me tonight."_

_Carlisle: Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_Esme: I can't get enough of_

_Carlisle: So I'll tell you something_

_Both: This could be love because_

_Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_ *Of course, there would be a break in the music for some dancing***_

_Carlisle: Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before(Esme: Never Felt this way)_

_Carlisle: Yes, I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you_

_Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_Both: "cause I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_ End of video_

"Carlisle, I just hope that after years have passed for us, we are still so much in love that we will have a party like that. That was amazing."

"Didn't you say vampires can do everything?" Carlisle was laughing now.

"If I can't, I'm asking for a refund!" I stood up and gave Carlisle and Esme a hug before I left to go back to our room.

I laid on the bed for awhile to read. I had this nagging feeling that I just couldn't shake. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was kissing my cheek. My eyes flew open.

"Edward…call a family meeting, now."

Although he looked scared (which is not easy for a vampire) he quickly called everyone to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

Family Meeting- Chapter 8

"The floor is all yours, Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle. I've spent all day thinking about the wedding and I think I had another one of my epiphanies."

Everyone in the room was as still as statues staring at me. I was starting to regret calling a meeting.

"Um, so I was thinking I still want the dress, decorations, and _most_ of the traditional stuff but we are not an everyday regular couple. So instead of regular vows, I'd like Edward to pick a special song that reminds him of me and I'd do the same for him."

"Are you sure, love? That this is really what you want?" Edward, of course, always afraid I was just going along with stuff to make everyone else happy.

"Yes, Edward. I've thought all day of the love and fun times we all have had as a family and they all revolve around music."

Edward smiled, " Then its whatever makes you happy, Bella." I could tell he liked my idea…show off!

Alice zoned out for just ten seconds with a huge smile on her face. "Don't worry Bella. I'm blocking my thoughts from Eddie and its perfect! Its going to be stunning!"

"Don't call me Eddie!" With a low growl- Edward fumed.

Oh no! I had so much to think about…now I had to pick the perfect song to express my love and how I felt about Edward. It had to be just right. Edward would be perfect, I had a lot of work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Wedding- Chapter 9

My day was finally here. Alice was right. The decorations, seating, even the smell of the flowers was perfect.

Our closest friends and family were all here. As I heard the march start to play from downstairs Charlie silently held his arm out and we started to descend the stairs. Hey, I actually made it all the way down without falling. It was all I could do not to run into Edward's arms. I had to look around the room to calm myself. Angela & Ben, Mike & Jessica, The Denalis', Jake, Billy, and a few other members of the pack were all here. The most important people in our lives came to witness our union. My parents and Edward's "parents" were all in the front row seats to the "biggest event of the year"(or so it was dubbed-probably by Alice!)

I really didn't hear anything Mr. Weber was saying. My nerves were out of control and I remember wondering why I came up with the idea of singing my vows. The only thing that I could focus on were Edward's eyes. They were a bright topaz with just the right amount of shine in them. He smiled at me while rubbing soft circles on my hands as he held them.

"Now, instead of the traditional vows- Edward and Isabella have decided to express themselves a little differently today. Edward will you proceed please?"Mr. Weber quietly took a few steps back to allow Edward, Emmett, and Jasper space to move the piano forward a little. I found this funny. Edward could have probably picked the piano up by one hand and moved it. I didn't realize I was giggling until Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

He sat down at the piano and looked at me with piercing eyes. "Isabella, I have loved you from the day I first met you. I promise to love you today and forever. I am the luckiest _**man**_ to ever roam this Earth. This song does not show the depth of my love for you. Mere words can not express exactly how I feel for you. There are _**no**_ words for that, my love."

He started to play….

_One look in your eyes_

_and there I see_

_ Just what you mean to me_

_Here in my heart_

_ I believe_

_Your love is all I'll ever need_

_Holdin' you close_

_ through the night_

_I need you, yeah_

_I look in your eyes_

_ and there I see_

_What happiness really means_

_The love that we share_

_ makes life so sweet_

_Together we'll always be_

_This pledge of love feels so righ_

_tAnd, ooh, I need you_

_Here and now_

_I promise to love faithfully [Faithfully]_

_You're all I need_

_Here and now_

_I vow to be one with thee [You and me],_

_ heyYour love is all [I need]_

_ I need_

_Say, yeah, yeah.._

_.When I look in your eyes,_

_ there I'll see_

_All that a love should really be_

_And I need you_

_ more and more each day_

_Nothin' can take your love awa__y_

_More than I dare to dream_

_I need you_

_Here and now_

_I promise to love faithfully [Faithfully]_

_You're all I need_

_Here and now_

_I vow to be one with thee [You and me],_

_ yeahYour love is all I need_

_[Starting here] Ooh, and I'm starting now_

_I believe [I believe in love], _

_I believe_

_[Starting here] I'm starting right here_

_[Starting now] Right now because _

_I believe in your love_

_So I'm glad to take the vow_

_Here and now,_

_ ohI promise to love faithfully [Faithfully]_

_You're all I need_

_Here and now,__ yeah_

_I vow to be one with thee [You and me], yeah_

_Your love is all I need_

_I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey...Uh, hey...I-I,_

_ love is all I need_

_Ooh...ooh...yeah...Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah.._

_.Love is all I needOoh...ooh...Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Hey...yeahHey...yeah... _

He stood and came back to me while taking my hands and smiling as he finished. " I will love, honor, and cherish you until the end of time."

I was definitely wishing now that I hadn't came up with this idea. How could I follow that? I had to distract myself. Looking out into the sea of guests, Renee and Charlie were tearing up. Esme and Carlisle were full of pride. Alice, oh Alice, bouncing up and down again with joy. She gave me a huge smile and nodded at me to go ahead.

Shaking, I went over to the microphone. I wanted to speak but words didn't come. Stealing a look at Edward, I saw an emotion in his eyes that almost tore me into pieces. Pain? Did he actually think I was having doubts? I turned to completely face him and willed him to look in my eyes so he could see I just didn't like being center of attention. It must have worked because I saw his shoulders relax. A huge smile crept up on his face.

"Edward, I was lost before you. I took care of everyone's needs before mine. I had no idea of who I truly was . Then you came into my life. You've saved me from my own clumsiness (that earned a booming laugh from Emmett) You dote on me and treat me like I am the only other person in the world. You have been my protector, my savior, and my best friend. I have never done anything related to music before today, but I am your _**singer." **_(I winked at him.)

"This is not a traditional love song but we were to pick a song that showed how we felt for each other and I could pick nothing else."

I took a deep breath as the music started….

_I had no choice_

_ but to hear you_

_You stated your case_

_ time and again_

_I thought about i__t_

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over_

_ in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall_

_ head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you_

_ for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

_Your love is thick_

_ and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver_

_ than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over_

_ in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall _

_head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you_

_ for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath_

_ and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener_

_ that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long_

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

_You've already won me over_

_ in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall_

_ head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you_

_ for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

Everyone's mouths were open by the time I was done. I walked over to Edward and repeated the rest of my vows.

"Edward, I will love, honor, and cherish you to the end of time."

Mr. Weber announced us Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen and we kissed until I got dizzy and needed air. Stupid human needs!


	10. Chapter 10

Edward POV

The Reception- Chapter 10

My love, my Bella.

I didn't know how wonderful her singing voice was until today. As we were walking under the canopy into our reception many thoughts flooded my head.

_Wow! They are soo in love. _Thank you Angela. She always had a kind mind.

_My baby girl had so much confidence today and not one fall. Thank God! _-Renee

_Edward, you both touched my soul today. I'm so happy for you both._ -Esme

_You did good, my son. Now Bella is officially my daughter. _-Carlisle

_Wonder what she's wearing under that dress? - _The vile Mike Newton

_His hair is hot as ever. Bella is actually kind of pretty today. _- Jessica

I let a growl escape. Bella wasn't pretty. She was perfect.

_Wow- little sis was hot, Edward, but not as hot as my Rose. _I rolled my eyes at Emmett. He just grinned.

We thought it would be fun to let our guests do a little karaoke if they wanted. Big mistake. We suffered through a lot that night.

Jessica Stanley_:_ Don't Cha (wish your girlfriend was hot like me) by the PussyCat Dolls

Mike Newton: Hero by Enrique Iglesias

There were countless others but the most surprising after a few drinks was Charlie and Renee who gave their own rendition of I Got You, Babe by Sonny and Cher. It was sweet and very entertaining.

I was so glad when the evening wound down and we were able to finally change and start off on our honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Forever- Chapter 11

The last month or so has been a flurry of activity. We were enjoying our honeymoon on the island until our "little" surprise caught us off guard. Edward had been so self-loathing thinking he was a monster for getting me pregnant. I knew it was a miracle.

At some point it was time for the baby. I was pretty much out of it. I had all my faith in Edward to deliver the baby and do what was necessary to start my transformation.

The moment before I lost total consciousness I saw the pain in his eyes as he kissed me and whispered, " I love you Bella. I'm so sorry. Please come back to me."

I promised myself it would do no good to scream or thrash around. I could do this much so Edward would not suffer along with me.

As I lay there burning in my own personal hell I could hear a song. I didn't know if someone was playing it or if it was in my head but it made perfect sense.

_I'm at war with the world_

_And they try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fas_

_tYou breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want_

_ 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world_

_'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my sou_

_lI've already made up my mind_

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want _

_'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking upWaking up, waking upWaking up, waking upWaking up,_

_ waking up in the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms,_

_ I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want_

_ 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking upWaking up, waking upWaking up, waking upWaking up, waking up_

As the song ended , I started to see the surroundings of the room, but no sounds. Suddenly there was a loud gasp of air….

"Edward?"


End file.
